In order to seal a cable inserted into a connecting housing through a cable feed opening, drawing a substantially annular sealing element onto the external circumferential surface of the cable and then placing the cable together with the sealing element inside the housing is known, the sealing element being arranged in the cable feed opening of the connecting housing in order to protect the interior of the connecting housing from external influences in the region of the feed opening for the cable. For further sealing, the interior of the connecting housing can then be filled or injected with a sealant or sealing material
If the connecting housing is formed by a lower housing part and an upper housing part it is normally provided for a first portion of the cable feed opening to be constructed in the lower housing part and a second portion of the cable feed opening to be constructed in the upper housing part, the sealing element being formed of two parts here and the first part being securely mounted in the lower housing part and the second part in the lower housing part before the cable is inserted. To connect a cable, the cable is then laid in the lower housing part on the first part of the sealing element. Then the upper housing part is fixed to the lower housing part so that the second part of the sealing element is also resting on the cable.
Both possible configurations have the disadvantage that the connecting housing and the cable connected therein cannot be reliably sealed against media acting from the outside.